Cutting instruments have been used for centuries by craftsmen, hunters, and others who require a sharp edge, or other features, in their desired activity. Most cutting instruments, including knives, incorporate a handle to improve the utility of the knife. A user can more easily wield a knife with a handle, and a handle prevents the user from contacting the sharp edge of the knife. While knife handles improve utility, a knife handle on a given knife comes in one size and one style to simplify the manufacturing process. A knife handle with a single size and style limits the usefulness of the knife because the knife handle may not suit all users or all applications of the knife.
One particular issue that arises with a single knife handle is that it cannot accommodate the extremely variable dimensions of the human hand. In a recent study of hand size based on a sample of 250 students over 18 years of age, the length of the hand varied from 14.8 cm to 21.0 cm, and the breadth of the hand varied from 6.6 cm to 9.4 cm. Agnihotri et al., Determination Of Sex By Hand Dimensions, Internet J. of Forensic Sci., 1:2 (2005). Even if a knife handle were designed for the median or mean hand dimensions, a person who has smaller or larger hands will be at a disadvantage and will not be able to use the knife effectively.
Another issue with a knife that has a single handle is that a given knife may be used in a wide variety of applications. A knife may be used for underwater purposes, for hunting or cleaning game, in the kitchen, for woodworking, etc. A knife that has one type of handle may not be as effective in each application because each application has different requirements. For example, a knife handle may require hydrophobic properties or improved grip features for underwater use, and a knife handle may need antimicrobial properties when used in the kitchen. A material or type of knife handle cannot be optimized for an unlimited number of applications.
It would be cost prohibitive for a user to buy a knife with a properly dimensioned handle for each application. First, if a manufacturer had to produce a range of handle sizes instead of a single handle size, it would increase the cost of the knife. Second, if a user had to purchase a separate knife for each application, each knife having a handle optimized for a particular application, then it would result in an increased cost for the user. Therefore, there is a need for a knife or hand tool handle that can address these and other issues.